Tu Amor Por Siempre
by Kathyta Black
Summary: Luego de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry pierde a lo que más quiere pero ¿Podrá recuperarlo?. OneShort fic!...entren, lean y den su opinión xD


_Hola! luego de mucho tiempo!! Aquí tengu un one-short! Espero que les guste está escrito luego de una inspiración momentánea escuchando la canción de Axel - Tu amor por siempre, y me pareció que era la canción indicada para esta pareja! Por Siempre H/G: ) espero que les guste..._

_Bsits, y muchos saludos!!_

_Kathyta Black…el regreso xD_

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner… esto está escrito sin fines de lucro…)

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Tu Amor Por Siempre…**_

****

****

Tristeza…era todo lo que sentía, un enorme vacío en su pecho, dolor, angustia; y aunque suene contradictorio: alegría. Alegría por haber terminado con él, por haberlo visto derrotado, por haber terminado con tantos años de sufrimientos y muertes, por aminorar en alguna magnitud su dolor, su desesperación al verse de pequeño muchas veces solo…sin nadie, por… por haberlo matado…

Pero ahora lo único que le quedaba que lo podría hacer realmente feliz, ya no estaba, se lo habían arrancado de su vida de una manera tan fugaz, tan enfrente de sus narices y no se había dado cuenta, tan inesperadamente…_aunque sabías que es preciosa y te la podían quitar en cualquier momento…_ pensaba para sí mismo aquella tarde junto al lago, debajo de ese gran árbol que lo cobijaba en sus penas, reía con él en sus alegrías y ahora… ahora simplemente lo escuchaba maldecir a su rival… al que se la había quitado.

Como lo odiaba por tenerla cerca, por abrazarla, por probar esos dulces labios, por aspirar de cerca su aroma floral, por poder amarla sin que nadie hiciera algo o lo utilizara en su contra. Porque por eso se alejo de ella, para _protegerla de él_…pero nunca pensó que ella se podría olvidar tan fácilmente de él…

**_Estoy enamorado de tu voz _****_y tu ternura_**

**_Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música_**

_**Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda**_

**_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda…_**

****

****

****

Como olvidar sus besos, su dulce voz, la ternura y amor reflejada en sus ojos…esos hermosos ojos castaños que ahora miran y aman a Seamus aunque les cueste admitirlo esa era la verdad…Nunca pensó ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la mente que él estaba interesado en su chica…_mi chica que lejano me suena...no ,ya no lo es…ahora aunque me cueste decirlo ahora es de él…es SU chica.._

Tan feliz fue con ella en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos!...nunca se había sentido así...tan, tan querido, amado… pero todo quedaba atrás…ahora eran novios! Como odiaba aquel 14 de Febrero…el día de los enamorados…pero y ¿que pasa con los que están enamorados y no son correspondidos?...no lo sabía y estaba seguro que nunca nadie le respondería…

Me está mirando?...no, no puede ser ¿o si?...veo ese brillo…quizás...quizás aún me ama…¿podría ser posible?...luego hablaré con ella si! Mejor sacar todo lo que siento o sino creo que explotaré…

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

****

¿Qué te ocurre Gin?- pregunta Seamus preocupado.

Nada…a-amor- Responde Gin

Porqué no podía simplemente llamarlo _amor_ si era la palabra más fácil del mundo, sólo con 4 letras fácil: a-m-o-r…_pero es tan distinto no decírselas a él…él!! Porque siempre termino pensado en Harry!, tengo que comprender que el no me quiere, por algo me dejo, sino me hubiese buscado cuando terminó la guerra…aunque ahí se veía que Seamus quería algo más que amistad conmigo…_

¿Qué opinas dulzura?-Dice Seamus muy entusiasmado.

Que..ehh….sí claro Seam -rayos! Lo que le faltaba no ponerle atención…y ahora ¿que le habría dicho?

Ok, voy a buscarlos y vuelvo- se despide besando rápidamente sus labios.

Ahí esta él…su gran e imposible amor…su "Harry". Lo miro a los ojos y descubro que el también me mira, corro la mirada…no quiero volver a sufrir y Seamus no puede y NO debe salir dañado…

Pero ¿Qué hace?...viene para acá...que hago Ay! Merlín porque viene donde mí…hace más de un mes que termino la guerra y no me ha hablado y viene ahora justo ahora!

Hola Ginny- Saluda con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ho-Hola Harry…¿Qué haces por acá?- Pregunto impaciente

Nada solo paseaba…

Ah….

****

****

**_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo_**

**_De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos_**

_**Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente**_

**_Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente…_**

****

****

Siento un agradable cosquilleo y una gran descarga eléctrica que se mueve por todo mi cuerpo con tan sólo oír su voz…su dulce voz. Se produce un incómodo silencio entre ambos,...no sé realmente que decirle, que aún la amo así sin más? Que me perdone, que fui un tonto al no querer buscarla de inmediato, que estaba tan seguro que su amor por mí era eterno que no me preocupe que realmente lo "nuestro" colgaba como de una tela finísima que hasta el mismo viento se podría llevar consigo?

Emmm…Ginny?- Pregunto dudoso

Si Harry- me responde incómoda, la conozco tan bien, la he estudiado tanto durante este último tiempo que sé que gestos utiliza para determinadas situaciones…y el tomar su cabello y mover el pie derecho, como lo hace ahora, significan que está incómoda y muy muy nerviosa, sonrío para mis adentros ante esto.

Quería saber…si tu bueno si tu aún me quieres aunque sea un poquito- Le respondo sin vacilar…estoy decidido, o me la juego o la pierdo para siempre

Se queda callada, sé que la pregunta la ha tomado por sorpresa.

Clar-Claro que te quiero Harry …si eres mi amigo…em…me tengo que ir Adiós- me responde e intenta irse, pero la sujeto por el brazo y la hago voltear hacia mí.

No me refería "ese" querer…creo que no me entendiste…tu…¿aún me amas?- Le digo

¿Por qué ahora Harry?- Me responde en un susurro.

Porque yo aún te amo…más bien, siempre te he amado!! Eres el amor de mi vida Ginny y no aguanto verte con Seamus sabiendo tu eres mía, por siempre mía y de nadie más!- le digo con vehemencia y luego continúo- yo…yo se que aún me amas Gin, lo se.

No Harry, de mi boca nunca más escucharás que te amo- me responde y la comprendo , luego añadió- Claro, creíste que como te venía amando desde que tengo 11 años te podía esperar hasta que te diera la gana no?...la tonta de Ginny tendría que esperar hasta que el Gran Harry Potter, "el-niño-que-vivió-y-derrotó-al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" se decidiese ¿no es así?- me dice con furia contenida…

_**Y nunca dejaras de mi boca escuchar decir que:**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre, yo quiero ser tu amor Por siempre**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre, por siempre, por siempre**_

**_Se mi amor… por favor… por siempre…_**

****

****

Gin, sé que hice mal, que mi actitud fue estúpida pero yo sé que me amas lo veo en tus ojos, ese brillo..lo conozco!, no lo hagas más difícil para los dos… Yo te amo!...entiendes?? TE AMO!- le digo con toda la sinceridad posible mirándola a los ojos para que me crea…

Yo…yo estoy con Seamus Harry- digo soltándome de sus brazos. No sé realmente en qué momento me tomó por la cintura y como llegamos a estar tan cerca…pero de pronto una voz nos interrumpe…

No te sientas presionada por mí Ginny- dice Seamus detrás de ambos.

Seamus…yo…él..nosotros….No!- le digo y continúo- no estoy presionada es solo que…

Que aún lo amas Giny- me dice acercándose a mi con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y toma por los hombros- Yo lo único que quiero es que tu seas feliz..

Soy feliz Seamus! Creeme lo soy- trato de convencerlo, pero más trato de convencerme a mí misma…¿realmente soy feliz al lado de Seamus?...y la respuesta vino más rápida que la misma pregunta…y fue horrible cuando lo supe…_No..no era feliz con Seamus; porque yo amaba y sigo amando a Harry, aquel chico de ojos verde esmeralda, y cabello azabache…_

Lo vez; ahora tu te has dado cuenta de que yo no pinto en esta historia…se feliz junto a Harry- me dice abrazándome y besando mi frente- Que yo seré feliz junto a alguien mas…

Seamus…Yo..- comienza a decir Harry y con una sonrisa termina con un sincero – Gracias

Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano cuando comencé con Ginny pero, tenía que probar si la chica más linda de Hogwarts caía a mis pies – dice rompiendo la tensión del ambiente a causa de las risas que nos provoca su comentario.

Jejeje, de verdad gracias Seamus eres lo mejor, lo máximo y sé que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te ama tanto como tu puedes llegar a amar- le digo abrazándolo y transmitiéndole toda la gratitud y cariño que le puedo dar.

Está bien…ahora los dejo, estoy seguro que ahora tiene mucho más de que conversar- se despide, nos guiña un ojo y se va.

Ginny…yo…no sé que decirte- dice Harry mirándome a los ojos.

Lo menos que puedes hacer Harry es no arrepentirte, ya que acabo de terminar con un buen besador ajajaja- le digo en tono de broma y golpeando suavemente su hombro.

Jajaja no linda, nunca podría arrepentirme- dice abrazándome por la cintura y acercándose lentamente a mi rostro.

Ok, eso espero…y Harry…- le digo antes de darnos un gran beso.

Si?- pregunta algo ofuscado por no poder besarme luego.

Yo también Te Amor, y mucho- le respondo con una sonrisa tímida y coqueta.

Lo sé Gin y yo también- me dice antes de darme el anhelado beso.

**_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_**

**_De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas_**

**_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo_**

**_Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro…_**

****

****

****

Cómo extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias!... no puedo creer como estuve tanto tiempo lejos de ella…_no fue tanto tiempo, sólo un mes o dos…_me decía mi conciencia...aunque cuando estás enamorado un día es una eternidad y un mes! pff! un mes toda una vida!

Ginny?- le digo.

Si Amor- me responde y sonrío al escuchar_ amor _

¿Por qué mantienes aún los ojos cerrados?- le respondo riendo.

Tonto!- me mira y me toca la nariz- por que no quiero que esto sea nada más que un sueño…

Tienes razón…es un sueño- le digo seriamente estudiando su reacción.

¿Qué dices Harry?- me dice riendo de mi

Si, es un sueño…pero es nuestro sueño!- le digo dándole pequeños besitos rápidos.

Jejeje, que eres lindo Harry- me dice- y bien ahora ¿somos novios?.

Mmm..nop- le respondo juguetonamente.

Ah no?...y que somos?- me pregunta.

Somos prometidos Amor- Le respondo con una amplia sonrisa.

Pro-prometidos...que dices Harry!- me dice sonrosada y riendo.

Oh aún no lo pido…disculpa amor…- le digo ahora ya serio aguantando las ganas de reír por la situación en la que la he metido…pero es lo que realmente quiero hacer…quiero casarme con ella y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a mi Ginny, verla cada día, tenerla para mí, dormir junto a ella y al despertar verla dormir plácidamente junto a mi…eternamente…

**_Y nunca dejaras de mi boca escuchar decir que:_**

**_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre, yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_**

**_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre, por siempre, por siempre_**

**_Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre_**

**_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre, por siempre, siempre_**

**_Se mi amor, por favor… por siempre…_**

****

****

****

Harry ¿Qué haces?- me dice al ver como comienzo a correr a su alrededor y comienzo a gritar:

Ginny Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!!!- y la abrazo por la cintura.

Yo también pero deja ya de gritar que despertarás al calmar gigante….

Ginny…tu te ¿querrías casar algún días conmigo?- me susurra Harry a mi oído y me toma por sorpresa.

¿QuÉ?- le digo de una manera no muy sutil.

Lo que oíste casarte conmigo, tener hijos, vivir en una gran casa, enseñarles juntos a jugar Quidditch y y…todo eso…a vivir nuestro sueño?- me dice con un rostro iluminado con una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos brillando como nunca antes los había visto brillar.

Si Harry! Si quiero!- le digo abrazándolo y besándolo- pero primero tenemos que salir del colegio, aunque este es tu último año no debes olvidar que a mi aún me queda uno más…

Si pero por eso no hay problemas apenas salgas del colegio, verás como ya tendré construida nuestra casa, y todo listo para casarnos y poder vivir los más pronto posible nuestro sueño- me dice besándome rápidamente.

Pero a que se debe tanto apuro Harry?- le pregunto extrañada.

Es que no tiene sentido estar de novios por más tiempo si podemos estar casados, a demás, estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer o tu no?- le pregunta algo asustado.

Pues claro que lo estoy yo te amo más que a mi vida- le respondo segura y sonriente.

Yo también te amo mucho más, y te amaré por siempre- me responde elevándome en los aires en esa tarde junto al lago y el árbol favorito, ese árbol que desde ahora sería testigo de muchas más alegrías que penas; porque era el momento de ser feliz, de ser retribuido por la vida por las grandes sufrimientos que tuvo que pasar desde niño, por la difícil vida de que tuvo que aprender a llevar, por las profecías y responsabilidades por cumplir y por sobre todo por todo el amor auque aún le quedaba por recibir al niño-que-vivió, o mejor dicho al simple Harry Potter, junto a Ginny Weasley, su amor, su amor por siempre…

**_Tu amor…por siempre…_**

****

****

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_Holis denuevo! ... si estás aquí es porque leiste mi invención xD...espero q te haya gustado y si quieres mandame tu opinión haciendo clic ahí abajito en rr jejeje xD_

_bueno que estés bm!!! y saludos!!:)_

_Bsits..._

_Kathyta Black :)_


End file.
